


It's a beautiful night for stargazing.

by Albme94



Series: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞Valentine's day ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oh, Secret Relationship, Soda over alcohol! who's with me?, Stargazing, Surprise Kissing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day date, date, errr, nobody? - Freeform, soft bbys, squad being there but like also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: It's valentines day, Rin got plans for them, hopefully Amaimon accepts them, and they have an amazing date <3
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin
Series: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞Valentine's day ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154615
Kudos: 12





	It's a beautiful night for stargazing.

‘’For the _seventeen thousand_ time, no we are _**not**_ dating!’’ Rin tried to keep his voice down, he stared daggers at Mephisto, who just grinned… Like the _asshole_ he is.  
 _‘’Are you sure?’’_  
Rin narrowed his eyes, he wished that looks could kill, ‘’of course I'm sure, why wouldn’t _**I**_ be sure?’’  
‘’Alright, I believe you.’’  
‘’No you don’t.’’  
The older smirked while waving his hand dismissively, as to change the conversation, ‘’how is your studies going? Not _too_ hard I hope?’’  
‘’They’re fine...’’  
A soft knock saved Rin from further small talk, ‘’come in,’’ Mephisto sat upright, a teacher opened it up, making a gesture that he had to talk to Mephisto, _‘’well,_ that concludes our talk, I’ll be seeing you—‘’ Mephisto didn’t get to finish the sentence before Rin was out, the teen did a peace sign as he left the room.  
  
 **~**

  
‘’Rin!’’ Shiemi grabbed Rin’s arm, he stopped and smiled, ‘’yeah?’’  
‘’Are you in trouble? I saw you leave Mephisto’s office…’’ She looked genuinely concerned, _‘’nah,_ he just wanted to ask me some shit’’ he shrugged, he wasn’t gonna tell her _what,_ that would just cause more questions.  
‘’Alright, I’m glad, you wanna eat lunch together?’’  
Rin nodded and they went to the fountain, the rest of the squad joined them slowly but surely.  
  
  
 **~  
**  
  
‘’Alright, bye!’’ Rin waved as he went closer to an area where there were less people, deserted almost.  
His excuse was that he needed a place to train his powers, and that was good enough for his friends and Yukio.  
He looked behind every wall and up against walls, _why_ he would be there was _unknown_ and weird if he, for some reason decided he wanted to be Spiderman… Although Rin doubted he even _knew_ who that was.  
He was tired of playing hide and seek, ‘’are you here watching me _look_ for you? Which is a _douchebag_ move btw!’’ Rin shouted into the empty area, he expected any kind of reaction or answer but was met with nothing, maybe he wasn’t here?  
  
‘’It’s entertaining to watch you wander around.’’ Amaimon sucked on a lollipop while smirking, Rin turned around with a frown, _‘’asshole.’’_ His voice irritated but smiled at the demon, Amaimon smiled back.  
‘’Mephisto called me into his _office_ today,’’ Rin groaned, Amaimon stopped enjoying his sugary delight and waited for Rin to continue, ‘’and asked me, _**again,**_ if we’re dating,’’ he was actually irritated now.  
As if the other saw maths signs in front of him, ‘’how does big brother know…’’  
‘’He’s a _creep_ and a stalker, _for all we know_ he’s here… _Watching us_ … Waiting for us to do something _sexual’’_ he said in his spooky voice, Amaimon looked terrified as he carefully looked around, it had gotten dark out, but it was mostly because the walk there took a while, and though no snow, it was still winter.  
‘’Because he’s a pervert’’ Rin said louder into the dark, even if Mephisto or _someone else_ was there, that was sure to make them uncomfortable with their life decisions, hopefully.  
  
  
‘’Well, that doesn’t matter,’’ Rin shrugged, if he thought about it further, he would spent half his time being paranoid, so it was better that he moved on, and he didn’t want all of the other’s attention to go everywhere else than to Rin.  
 _‘’Hey-‘’_ he snapped his fingers to get Amaimon’s attention, which worked instantly, as if the other was a dog, _‘’it’s dark out,’’_ he stated the obvious, which sometimes was necessary with the older, he was basically _an idiot_ when it came to flirting… But that was sometimes charming, but _only_ sometimes.  
Amaimon nodded, puzzled about the statement while still looking around for _any_ shapes of figures, Rin rolled his eyes, irritated that he even said anything about Mephisto lurking in the shadows, watching them.  
  
‘’Do you _know_ **what** day it is today?’’ He tried again, he knew the answer but maybe the demon king would surprise him, doubtful but who knows, he’s been hanging around with humans for a few years now… He might’ve been watching and learning their behaviours, and _maybe_ even holidays.  
‘’Tuesday.’’  
He knew it, _‘’yes_ but it’s a **special** kind of Tuesday,’’ he took a deep breath, _‘’a very_ special type of day, that is _only_ today, that’s reserved for _couples_ and other _romantically_ involved people…’’ He watched as the cogs were spinning inside Amaimon’s head, the older’s eyes suddenly widened, it couldn’t be…  
‘’Valentines day.’’  
Rin be damned… Well, _nevermind._  
‘’Yes, do you know what’s a good activity to do on that day?’’ He smiled sweetly, _‘’other,_ than **that**.’’ He added after seeing the _oh so familiar_ smirk, Amaimon’s shoulders sunk, Rin sighed, although he wasn’t encouraged to continue, ‘’stargazing.’’ He presented with jazz hands, ‘’you know, _lying on a roof_ , cuddling… Watching the stars~’’ gesturing his hands between them and at the sky, as if he was _weirdly_ caressing it.  
Amaimon seemed to love the idea, anything to be closer to his boyfriend, score.

  
  
**~~**

Rin settled into a comfortable position, they laid on a blanket, with two soda cans, since Rin didn’t like wine _or_ champagne and what else does one drink on this day? Unknown, soda is a solid answer.  
Amaimon had his arm under Rin’s head, the younger rested on Amaimon’s chest, the sky was perfectly dark, no street-light to ruin the night sky, the stars shining beautifully.  
‘’This is perfect.’’ Rin nuzzled against Amaimon, he felt the demon king nod weakly, both were taken aback by the view.  
After a few minutes of silence, Rin decided this was the _perfect_ time to show off his nerdy information that he _totally_ didn’t learn after researching for this _specific_ situation.  
 _‘’Did you know…’’_ He started casually, Amaimon made a noise, to confirm he was paying attention, _‘’every_ star you see in the night sky is _bigger_ and _brighter_ than our _sun_.’’ He said casually, as if this was _basic_ information.  
  
‘’There’s no green stars,’’ he actually found the information fascinating, he hoped his date felt the same, _‘’although-‘’_ he raised his finger, like a teacher making a point, _‘’there are_ scattered claims for stars that appear green.’’  
Amaimon watched the sky more closely, he seemed interested, which made Rin feel good.  
  
‘’-Including Beta Librae-’’ he shrugged, he didn’t really know enough to explain further, ‘’most observers can’t see green in _any_ stars, except as an optical effect from their _telescopes’’_ making a binocular with his hands, in case Amaimon was unfamiliar with telescopes, ‘’Stars emit a spectrum… Sort of a _‘rainbow’_ of colours, _including_ green,’’ he mixed in some human anatomy, ‘’but the human eye-brain connection _mix_ the colours together in a way that rarely ever comes out green.’’ Rin was satisfied he remembered _any_ of this, since he had just read over it **once** , ’’so basically as far as the human eye can tell, there’s _no_ green stars.’’  
‘’How do you know this?’’ Amaimon shifted to look at him, Rin smirked kinda cocky, ‘’I drink and I know a lot of things’’, the demon king nodded, _clearly_ amazed over how _awesome_ humans can be, or more specifically, how awesome Rin is.  
  
 **~**  
  
The noise of soda cans getting opened filled the silence, Rin held his up, Amaimon mimicking, ‘’to _us’’_ Rin smiled, and carefully hit the other’s can, it was a sweet moment, soft and everything felt _right,_ as they took a sip, a shooting star whooshed past them, ‘’oh!’’ Rin’s attention averted to it, Amaimon saw this opportunity to kiss Rin, the surprise almost got the younger to drop his soda, smiling into it, feeling absolute bliss from this perfect date, **_best_** Valentine’s **ever.**

**Author's Note:**

> Did I research a bunch of space facts for this?  
> Yes.  
> Yes I did.  
> Did I understand any of it?  
> Err... Well, eh, no :) Sorry about that


End file.
